


This Is What Happens When You Hit 1k Subs On iFunny At 2 AM

by cas_novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/pseuds/cas_novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all. </p>
<p>This is Destiel smut, requested by one of my subs</p>
<p><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Happens When You Hit 1k Subs On iFunny At 2 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is Cas_Novak from iFunny! Thank you all so much for each and every one of you. When I first started my account three years ago, I thought that I would be a quickly-forgotten account. I mean, yeah, I probably still will be, but the fact that 1,000 have stuck with me for the ride through everything means the world to me, especially when I turned to you all for help. You guys are the reason that I am almost a month clean. Just being able to get on that app and see what you all post and know how you all are doing that day makes me happy, and I just want to say thank you. Thank you all so, so, SO much for sticking by my side. 
> 
> And Mackenzie, I want to thank you a million times. Loki, knowing that I finally have someone to talk to through text, calling, or just seeing you, makes me smile. Thanks for everything, my friend.

Sam was out on a hunt, and Dean and Cas were at the bunker, watching movies on the couch. The two were tangled together in a way that represented a pretzel, but neither could care less. They were happy, and that's all that mattered. 

 

"Dean?" Cas whispered softly, lifting his head from against Dean's chest to look up at him. 

 

"Yea, Cas?"

 

"I love you."

 

Dean looked down into the ex-angel's stunning blue orbs and smiled. "I love you too."

 

After the movie they had dinner and did the do, the end because I'm a fucking failure :)


End file.
